


Birthday Girl

by little_tinkerxx



Category: Waterloo Road (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_tinkerxx/pseuds/little_tinkerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for a friends birthday, Nicki tells Tom it's her birthday and he decides to throw her a small party to celebrate it with her. Eventually ends with Tom and Nicki getting together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Girl

Nicki slumped down into her chair at the end of the school day, the bell had rang out through the school about 10 minutes ago and she was now thankfully alone. No one knew – and as far as Nicki was concerned not going to know – that today was her birthday. She couldn’t believe it though, her own parent’s hadn’t even sent her a card, she expected it off her own father, he hadn’t sent her a card in years since leaving her and her sister when she was fourteen years old. But for her own mother to forget, it made her feel more alone than it had before. 

Tom was walking by the PRU and decided he’d pop in to see Nicki; he never could resist talking to her whenever it was possible. He walked over to the first door that would lead through to the locked one. He peaked through the window to see if she was still in the room, and when he spotted her he was shocked. He had never seen Nicki looking so low before. Tom slowly opened the door to the PRU not wanting to scare Nicki; he walked slowly towards the desk where Nicki looked so small. He noticed her shaking shoulders. What had happened to get the usually strong ex-army officer to cry? ‘Nicki, what’s happened?’ Tom crept closer gently placing his hand on the younger woman’s shaking shoulders, Nicki looked up with water filled eyes ‘there’s nothing wrong Tom don’t worry’ she looked back down at the desk hoping he’d drop the subject and leave her alone to mope about how terrible her birthday was in peace.

But Tom wasn’t like that; he wouldn’t give up so easily. He grabbed one of the cheap plastic chairs, and pulled it close to Nicki sitting down next to her. Nicki sighed noticing he wasn’t going to give up, she looked up at him, he smiled at her slightly wishing that she would just tell him what was going on. He gently grasped her hand and stroked his thumb across the back. ‘Come on Nik, you know you can tell me anything.’ Nicki gently turned their hands over and started to play with Tom’s fingers. ‘It’s…It’s….I…It’s my birthday Tom,’ she looked up at him slightly and tried to smile slightly ‘and…erm…my own parent’s haven’t sent me anything to….to even say they remembered let alone…let alone that anyone else who knew has said anything.’ Nicki lowered her head trying to conceal the fact that she was crying. 

Nicki knew the reason she was upset and had been crying much seen ridiculous; Tom gently squeezed Nicki’s hand, trying to get her attention and to make her smile at him. Nicki slowly looked up at him. ‘Why didn’t you tell me Nik?’ Nicki shook her head, ‘I didn’t want anyone to know, I didn’t want any fuss’ Tom smiled at her and offered her his hand standing up, ‘Come on,’ she looked up at him confused. ‘I’m taking you out for a birthday dinner, get your things and I’ll meet you by my car outside.’

Tom left Nicki and quickly ran towards Michael’s office; he burst through the door slightly out of breath. ‘Michael, it’s Nicki’s birthday.’ Michael looked up at Tom confused at why he had suddenly burst in telling him this without waiting and knocking ‘Okay, Tom why are you telling me this?’ Tom realised how out of it he must sound. ‘She has no one, no one knows and I was wondering…’ before Tom could finish his sentence Michael could see where this is going ‘No, no, no, no’ Tom looked shocked ‘Michael, what? why?’  
Michael shook his head ‘Remember the wedding?’

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished and unsure how to update it, so it won't be updated too soon.


End file.
